Breaking Point
by BeautifullyBroken26
Summary: Camille Grey is unlike any other vampire anyone has encountered. After an accident, fate brings Cam and the Cullen's together. Cam has a dark past of fear and isolation that has haunted her until now. The question is, how will she react to the Cullen's?
1. A Familiar Face

Breaking Point

Chapter 1

_A Familiar Face _

You never know how much you can be put through before you snap. How many times you are put through the wringer before you're spread too far. How inhumanly difficult it is just to hold yourself back, to exclude yourself from everything just so you can live with yourself. No one can ever know how much pain I have suffered on account of my selflessness. I don't even think I can comprehend it myself.

I drove down the winding highway at top speed. I had all four windows rolled down, and let the wind wreak havoc on my hair. The sky was cloudy, but the air was dry and warm. I had the radio blasted to a heavy rock song and casually strummed my free hand on the side of the door. I quietly sang along with the lyrics and smiled to myself. I loved the feeling of being utterly free. Free of responsibilities, free of worries, but I couldn't stay free for long.

As I turned around the winding curve in the road with no effort at all, I was hit with it. The wind was blowing in the direction of the passenger side and the smell hit me with its entire force. My stomach lurched into a tight ball, my throat tightened and ached of hunger. I knew at once it was the smell of human blood, no vampire could deny it. I turned down my radio and slowed the car to a near stand still. I didn't know my exact location, but I knew I was somewhere in the North of British Columbia. The wet forest encroached on both sides of the road, and I hadn't driven through a town in a while. Why would a human be out here in the first place? Automatically I knew something was wrong. My instincts told me to hunt down the smell, my more humane side screamed for me to help whoever was in need.

Getting out of my car, I ran towards the smell. It wasn't long before I came across her. Strewn across the damp earth, the woman lay limp in a pool of her blood. Her head had come down on a rock, and had been here who knows how long. I could hear her heart beating, and she was still breathing. Carefully, I turned her around to face me. Her head wound was obvious, but I could see no other damage. I swiftly, but gently, scooped her into my arms and took off. We were in my car in no time and I was speeding off to the nearest hospital. I was too worried about the woman to even care anymore about her blood. I took off my jacket and pressed it down on the gash. I wished I could do more, but she needed help fast. I drove to the limit my car would allow, but paid very little attention to anything but her.

It took me almost fifteen minutes to get to the small town's hospital. I didn't care where I was, what did it matter? It aggravated me that I could now no longer use my vampiric speed and strength to get her quickly into the emergency room. I gingerly lifted her out of my car and rested most of her weight on my left side. As quickly as I could allow myself, I walked into the building. Only having to shuffle a few steps into the brightly lit entrance, an older woman sitting at the main desk let out a gasp.

"Oh my!" she cried. Getting up she half ran through the swinging doors. She called out for the doctor and the help of a few nurses. I impatiently stood there with the woman at my side. In a quick moment the doors swung open and a man walked through. He stopped dead in his tracks, face shocked.

"Carlisle?" I was in shock. Could that really be him?

Composing himself, he rushed to my side and brought the woman down unto a wheeled bed. Before a nurse wheeled off with the woman, Carlisle turned to me.

"We'll talk later in my office," he gave me a brief smile and strode off back through the doors. I stood dumbfounded in the hallway just looking at the doors of the emergency room. The woman from the desk ushered me to her computer and started prodding me about the girl I had just saved.

It took ten grueling minutes for the woman to fully comprehend that I knew absolutely nothing about the patient. When she finally allowed me to leave, I quickly went off to find Carlisle's office. It wasn't hard to find, his scent led me right to it. I didn't need to be a vampire though to know it was Carlisle's office. There were as many books as the shelves would allow, and the room had a sophisticated, warm feeling to it. I glanced around the room until my eyes fell upon a grouping of photos on his desk. I smiled. Carlisle has always been compassionate, I was glad he had a family to share his love with.

I hadn't realized how long I had stood standing there until Carlisle broke my reverie. Quietly closing the door behind him, he took a few steps in my direction. A huge smile flashed across his face as he opened his arms out to me. "Camille, it's been much too long." I willingly threw myself into his embrace and welcomed the closeness of my old friend.

"I had no clue Carlisle. I didn't even know you were in B.C until I saw you stride through those doors," I smiled against his chest. Leaning back I looked into his eyes and laughed. "I'm surprised that those nurses can even work around you, let alone stay conscious. You haven't changed a bit, still as handsome as ever," I teased.

"Your not so bad yourself," he chuckled lightly and messed with my hair. Turning, he walked over to the brown, leather couch and sat down. I followed instantaneously, sitting gracefully beside him. "1902, I believe," he looked down on me and gave a lazy half smile. I lowered my head in shame and gave out a shaky laugh.

"I know. Believe me Carlisle when I say it was for the best. I know I should have kept in touch, but I needed to be alone," I looked up with pleading eyes. His soft expression surprised me.

"Cam, don't. You do not have to explain yourself to me. I know what you went through, what you can still be going through," his topaz eyes were reassuring. I smiled sheepishly and let out a deep breath.

"Thank you. You can't even imagine how good that sounds." After a moment, he stood up.

"My shift just ended, I would like you to meet my family," he held his hand out to me. I hesitated.

"I would love to Carlisle, more than anything. I just don't know if I can," my voice ended in a whisper. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I've been through a lot, and most of the pain has been, well, self inflicted. To tell you the truth, this has been the closest I have allowed myself to another vampire since, well, 1902." Bending down, he met his gaze with mine. Grabbing both my hands he gently squeezed them.

"You don't see how strong you really are Camille. You are truly unique and I have never met someone so unbelievably selfless. I know what your thinking and you'll be fine." I couldn't deny the face of my friend. I nodded hopelessly and he led me out of the small room.

It was not until we walked out of the dimly lit room and the bright florescent light hit me that I remembered why I was there in the first place. Carlisle understood my expression and led me to a room filled with beds. He walked over to a bed shielded with curtains. Opening them slightly, he allowed me to see the woman I saved. Her head wound was bandaged up and she lay sleeping on the bed. I smiled to myself. She was alive because of me.

"Don't you see Cam, you're stronger then you think," I glanced at Carlisle, "Her name is Breanne Wright, and she's still alive, because of you. I looked in his kind eyes and nothing but sincerity rang out in every word that he spoke. I allowed myself another brief look at Breanne and then started off towards the parking lot were I parked my car.

"You better act fast, I might change my mind," I called behind my back when I was almost at the end of the hallway. Smiling, Carlisle easily caught up with my leisurely pace and together we exited the hospital. Reaching my car I took one final look at Carlisle before I lowered into my car. "I hope your driving doesn't reflect your age!" I yelled. His booming laugh echoed off the walls and in an instant the black Mercedes sped off.

Hey Everyone!

I just want to clear up some questions you may have!

The story takes place after Eclipse, 7 years later…. Making it 2015

Bella is a vampire (Gasp!) So that makes Edward and Bella happily married.

The Family has moved away from Forks, and now live in British Columbia

So if you have any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them!


	2. In Your Eyes

Chapter 2

In Your Eyes

I parked my jet black Chevrolet Camaro in front of the beautiful home. It was very large, and I wondered how its presence went undetected. The home had a very welcoming atmosphere, and I was drawn towards it. Exiting his car, Carlisle made his way over to my side and led me into his home. I realized what I was doing was going against everything I had done for the past hundred years, but I didn't care anymore. It was Carlisle's reassurance of myself that allowed the walls I built up, to fall down. I could feel my old self resurfacing, it was like the emotionally and socially detached girl never existed. I was free to permit my fun loving, outgoing self to appear, even if it might not last. Even so, as Carlisle led me into the spacious room, I wanted to hide behind his broad shoulders. I was seriously self-conscious, a pesky trait that I carried through all these years. The family started to gather in the room, sensing my arrival. Including Carlisle, the family consisted of eight, and unfortunately, every single pair of eyes were on me. As a human, I never considered myself beautiful, but my transformation caused a definite improvement of my appearance. But more than ever, I wished I could disappear from their gaze. I regretted looking up towards the blond vampire that entered the room. She was beautiful beyond compare, and it made me judge myself more. My body held a roundness to it, allowing itself to be curvy in all the right places. But comparing my figure to her exquisite body made me feel a pang of jealousy. Boy was I in for it. Comparing me to her was definitely going to cause some definite damage to my self image. My auburn hair was stick straight and layered, allowing little wisps of my medium cut to naturally stick out in places. My hair framed my face nicely, covering my once prominent, rosy cheeks. No matter how much I could convince myself that these were the features they were focusing on, I knew otherwise. Carlisle knew exactly what was going on, and refused for this to sidetrack anything. "Everyone, I want to introduce my old friend Camille." I gave a warm smile and looked around the room of vampires. Too quick for me to respond, the girl with the short, black hair ran straight up and hugged me tightly. If she wouldn't have been holding me so tight I would have staggered back.

"I can see we are going to be such good friends Camille!" she squeaked and stepped back, releasing me from her hold. "By the way, I'm Alice."

I laughed at her obvious friendliness. "Call me Cam, I prefer it over Camille, if you don't mind. Alice gave me a huge smile and nodded happily.

Pivoting to my right side, she started to point off everyone. "Cam, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and of course, Esme." I gave each and every one of them the biggest smile I could muster and was relieved when Esme casually walked forward. In a welcoming gesture, shook my hand and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek gingerly.

"Any friend of Carlisle's is a friend of ours," she assured me kindly. I could only feel a great love for this woman as she spoke. I could tell Carlisle and she were happy together, they completed each other. As she stepped away to make her way over to Carlisle's side, Alice squeezed my hand.

"Let's not stand around like idiots, and take a seat in the living room. I'm dying to find out how you and Carlisle know each other, and why he has never mentioned someone so…." Thankfully Carlisle cut her off.

"Alice," he warned. I understood why he cut her off when he did. He was still protective of me, even after all these years. They led me across the large, spacious room over to a grouping of couches. I plopped myself down on the leather couch and made room for the other couples. Other then Carlisle and Edward, who seemed to be communicating something vital between each other, everyone seemed transfixed on me. Before I could redirect my attention, a question was hurled my way.

"Are those contacts?" Rosalie blurted out. Ah, finally the one question that seems to come off the lips of every vampire I have ever met. After a century or so of the same question, it can get very tedious. It was inevitable though, and I knew everyone but Carlisle was dying for the answer. Before I could speak though I saw both Carlisle and Edward give Rosalie a warning look, but I ignored it.

"No, these are my eyes. They're completely natural." I watched her face curl up in confusion, but she still looked beautiful.

"Then how?" she asked. I laughed. I knew exactly what she was going to say even before the words escaped her lips. I let out a sigh and looked over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle had a theory about them. At first I doubted it, it didn't make sense to me at all. I seriously just thought it was some quirk. As I started to think about it though, I realized he was right," I admitted. Carlisle flashed a big smile in my direction before I proceeded. "All of you prey on animals instead of humans. Unlike other vampires, your eyes are a topaz shade instead of burgundy. Eye colour is based solely on your prey." They all looked at me with confused faces. I let out a little giggle. "I know what your thinking. _'What the hell could this girl be eating if her eyes are dark green_?'" Emmett was the only one who considered what I said funny, letting out a loud booming laugh.

"Pretty much, yeah." He admitted between laughs. I couldn't stop myself from letting one of my own laughs escape. I realized though how my story was going to lead to, and I stopped short. I knew I had to get it over and done with, so I dived in head first.

"When I was first changed, I was disgusted in what I had become. I was forced to live in this world alone, my creator leaving me as soon as I was changed. I forced myself away from humans, fearing what I was capable of. I thought I would be okay if I lived in a secluded area. I was young and arrogant, and didn't know much about this new way of life. As the hunger proceeded, I started to loose my grip. I hadn't fed in almost two months when a lost hiker crossed my path," I stopped and edited the rest out. "Afterwards, I was completely guilt stricken about what I did. I refused to allow myself to stoop to that level ever again, and decided on forcing myself into a new lifestyle. I knew I needed to feed on blood, but would not allow myself to kill again. So, I went to a butcher in a nearby town, and got the blood that they were about to throw away." Realization hit everyone hard.

"So you don't even hunt, you just drink blood from a jar?" Bella asked.

"The blood is usually cold too," I admitted, "Pig and cow blood isn't that bad once you get used to it. I refuse to allow myself to kill unless it is necessary. I guess you could call it my self inflicted punishment."

"A punishment that has lasted over a century," Edward implied, rather than asking, "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Believe me, you're not the first to ask that question. I am positive this is what I want. It's what is best for me, you know? Peace of mind," I paused, "Don't get me wrong though, I allow myself to hunt every once in a while to ensure the safety of the humans around me."

"How does this connect to the colour of your eyes though," Jasper questioned.

"Well, Carlisle believed that since I willingly oppose my natural instincts, that it builds up inside of me. Essentially, I feed the monster but never let it loose. So everything builds up, and is displayed through my eyes, kind of like a newborn vampire."

"So, has your eyes always been this colour after you chose this path?" Esme quietly asked. I nodded.

"After I allow myself to hunt, my eyes usually turn a little lighter and more towards the topaz shade, but they are usually this shade of green." Everyone seemed to understand and nodded. What happened next I didn't expect. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked directly at me. Uh-oh. The room seemed to grow silent at Carlisle's obvious attempt to get more information out of me.

"There was one more theory, Cam, why don't you explain?" I cringed internally. I knew it was too late to run, and I had already shared all this information with them already. Really, what was the point? I trust Carlisle completely, and he would never think of putting me in danger. Uncomfortably, I shifted to face everyone.

"Carlisle also believed the possible reason for my eye colour is caused by my gifts." If I didn't have their attention before, now I had it completely. If I was human, I would have been completely red with embarrassment. Attention was never something I was totally comfortable with. "I am able to 'hack', into other vampire's powers and use them as they were my own." Alice turned in Jasper's lap to face me completely. "Yes Alice, I can use your gift to see the future, and can read your thoughts thanks to Edward," I risked a glance in his direction. He was as shocked as everyone else was. "Oh, and Bella," her head cocked to the side as I said her name, "Thank you. Your gift is very convenient for hiding my thoughts from your sweetheart." My comment seemed to have left her speechless, and if she were human, I would have made her blush. I turned my attention to Jasper. "Jasper, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have had a panic attack." Jasper seemed amused by all of this and flashed me a huge smile. I wondered if he could feel how emotionally messed up I am?

"Correct me if I'm wrong Cam, but did you not say 'gifts', as in the plural of gift?" Rosalie asked, interrupting my pondering. I was surprised. There was actually something beneath the face.

"Yes, actually I did," I replied. Emmett almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"There's more?"

"Mmmhmm," is all I could muster out.

"How is that even possible," Rosalie pressed.

"Well, my mom always told me I was special," I quipped. They all seemed awe struck, and I took advantage of the silence. "I am able to tell what is your greatest strength and weakness. I am the world's greatest bully." Carlisle couldn't hold back his chuckle at my comment. Even just knowing me for a short period of time, he knew I was anything but mean. Everyone but Esme and Edward seemed to look at Carlisle with slightly worried faces. All I could decipher from Esme's mind was how much she trusted Carlisle, and would agree with his decisions. Edward seemed a little stumped to what Carlisle was thinking. I could hear him debating over pulling Carlisle aside later and demanding answers. Before anyone could do anything they would regret, Carlisle slowly stopped laughing and gave me an exasperated look.

"You never cease to amaze me Cam. You are full of surprises, and that sense of humor!" I gave him a lazy half smile and turned my attention back to the rest of the family.

"I assume you all have a few questions that you're dying to ask me?"

"Pfff, that's an understatement," Emmett teased.

"Do you have any limitations, like does distance play a part?" Bella hinted.

"Yes, distance is a factor. I can't just hack into a vampires power from anywhere in the world. They have to be in a thirty mile radius for me to access anything. Oh, and I know it must be killing you not to know, but like Edward, I cannot read your thoughts," I replied.

"So if some random vampire walked into the thirty mile radius of you, do you sense their power, or do you have to meet them to access it?" she asked.

"That's a good question, but lucky for me, I can sense anyone's power if they come into my radius. It is quite useful in certain situations."

"Why do you think you have this gift? What trait gave you this ability when you were transformed?" Jasper questioned.

"Well I was always seemed to pick up on people's strengths and weaknesses as a human. I knew what not to bring up in a conversation to spare the persons feelings, and I knew what to compliment to make them feel good about themselves. It was also easy for me to pick up on what someone was talented at right from introduction. I was normally outgoing, but being able to get the conversation off me was sometimes a relief."

"Why, you don't seem to mind the attention now?" Rosalie informed.

"Ah, witness my perfect façade. Even after being a vampire for so long, my human characteristics still have a hold on me. I don't mind as much now, but I still feel self-conscious, no matter how much I try." She gave me a questioning expression. "I never used to look like this Rosalie. Believe me when I say I went through a few awkward years as a teenager." I looked over to Bella who gave me an understanding look.

"I know exactly how you feel," she admitted. Edward leaned down and kissed her on the head. She leaned closer to him and softly kissed him on the neck. I felt a little awkward watching them, and shifted in my seat towards Carlisle and Esme. She seemed to notice my discomfort, and got up.

"Cam, how would you like to stay with us for a while? We have a guest house behind the house which I wish would be used. There would be nothing more that I could ask of you then getting to get to know you better."

"Of course Esme, there would be nothing I would want more."


	3. Damn Girl!

Chapter 3

Carlisle and Esme led me into the quaint little cabin a good distance behind the main house. I was lucky to not have planned exactly where I was traveling, so I had packed most of my closest belongings. As I placed the few suitcases in the main room, Esme took the liberty to give me the full tour.

The cabin was beautiful, of course; there was no denying that. There was everything a human could ever possibly want, but a vampire would really never need. The kitchen had top of the line appliances, which I would never get to use, and the master bedroom had a beautiful king sized bed I would never be able to sleep in.

"Emse, you did a beautiful job on this house, I think I'm in love," I said with a sheepish grin wiped across my face. She leaned in and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." With another smile, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Carlisle and me alone.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course," I reassured, "You know me, I'll be fine." Giving my hand a light squeeze, Carlisle turned and left, leaving me alone in the cabin. I felt almost giddy. I had pushed myself into such seclusion for so long, I didn't believe I would be able to pull myself out. I feared being put into a situation like this, but now I cannot imagine why. Laughing at my stupidity, I grabbed my bags and headed to the master bedroom. It had been a long day, and instead of unpacking right away, I went straight to the bathroom to clean up.

The water that sprayed down upon me was hot enough to scorch a human, but it felt so nice on my icy skin. I relished the feeling, and quickly lost any coherent thoughts. I could have stood there for hours, not even registering anything, but too soon for my liking, the water started to lose its heat. I grumbled, and swiftly grabbed a fluffy towel off the hook and wrapped it around me. A desperate attempt to keep my body warm, even if it could only last a little longer. Going through my routine, combed through the few tangles in my fine, delicate hair, attempted to towel dry my still dripping locks, and brushed my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom, the towel still wrapped securely around my body. I rummaged through my suitcases, desperately looking for my most comfortable pair of silk pajama pants. After I finally discovered the pants, I grabbed a tank top, and my undergarments. Changing into the silk pajamas and tank top, and throwing my hair into a messy bun, I could still pull off looking good. Not exactly sexy, but good enough for me. I reached into another one of my suitcases and pulled out my worn copy of Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. It's not like I hadn't read it before, but I loved it none the less. I also snagged one of my Ludovico Einaudi's CD's and made my way into the main room. Popping the CD into the player, I curled myself on the comfy recliner. In no time at all, I was humming along with the compositions that flooded the room and was entranced in the book.

I was too caught up in my own little world to even notice the gentle knock on my front door, or even the quiet footsteps coming towards me. Carlisle could have stood there for hours before I would have noticed, until he politely cleared his throat. Startled, I almost, _almost_, dropped my book. I sheepishly looked up at my old friend, embarrassed at my obvious lack of attention. Chuckling at me, Carlisle moved to sit in the couch across from me. "I don't think that has ever happened to me before," he pointed out.

Of course, me being the well educated lady I am, I politely blurted out "Huh?"

"Being able to sneak up on a vampire, even if it wasn't intentional," he said with a kind smile on his face. "I just wanted to tell you that I am headed out soon to the hospital, and I wanted to know if you will be alright." Smiling, I nodded.

"Nothing to worry about Carlisle, I think I can fend for myself for the next couple of hours."

"Well I was just checking, I want to make sure you're at home," he said as my dead heart soared. "Oh, I also wanted to tell you that if you don't act fast, I'm pretty sure Emmett will take your car for a joyride." He smiled broadly at me as I jumped out of my seat and dashed towards the front door. Swinging it open I came to a quick stop on the front porch. Thankfully my car was still parked in front of the Cullen's home, but just like Carlisle warned, Emmett was gawking over it. Not only was Emmett outside, Rosalie stood just behind him, appraising it with her eyes.

I quickly changed into more respectable clothes and made my way over to where they were standing.

"Damn girl, I didn't even know they released these yet!" Emmett exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to be modest.

"I guess you could say I have a few connections. I pulled a few strings and landed this baby." I stroked the hood of the car lovingly.

"May I?" Rosalie asked as she walked towards where I was standing.

"Of course," I answered.

In one swift movement, she popped the hood open and was inspecting my engine. I wasn't one for bragging, but that engine was perfect. I did more work on it after I first got the car, and it was flawless. I watched Rose look over my car, amazement etched on her features.

"Did you do this?" she asked in astonishment.

"I would never trust any _human_ mechanic," I admitted. She seemed lost for words for a few more minutes. It was obvious how much money I put into that car. Emmett was the one who stopped our gawking.

"Cam, we have a garage out back, we still have some room for another car if you would like to keep it there."

"That would be nice, thanks Emmett," I replied.

"No problem. Here, I'll drive it over there." He stuck his hand out for the keys.

"Yeah right buddy," I teased, "This is my baby, and nobody but me drives her." I gave him a mischievous smile and ducked into the cab. "Come on," I called out the window, "You can show me where to park, and maybe later I will take you for a ride." He seemed pleased with my compromise, and started off towards the back of the house. I tuned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Backing away from the car, Rosalie looked on with loving eyes as I pulled out of sight. Turning the corner, I maneuvered my car between Carlisle's Mercedes and a red M3. Getting out of my Camaro, I looked around the fine specimens of cars.

"Wow," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know eh?" Emmett agreed. I quickly allowed my eyes to graze over the cars to my left. Beside the Mercedes there was a huge Jeep Wrangler that took up most of the space on the left side of the garage. Parked in front of the huge beast was a shiny silver motorcycle. I knew there were other cars on the opposite side of Emmett but I couldn't catch a peek past his abnormally large self.

"So how do you like my M3?" Rosalie appeared behind me.

"This is yours?" I paused, "I'm not surprised though. From what I know about you, the car seems to fit you perfectly. I can see you have good taste in cars, and probably what's under the hood is just as amazing" I answered truthfully. I walked over to the candy red vehicle and hoisted the hood up. It was exactly what I expected. Top of the line engine with obvious work done to perfect its performance. "Nice work," I complimented. She strode over to where I was leaning over and started to point out adjustments she had made just recently. I should have been listening, but my eyes caught on some thing shiny. My eyes were transfixed on a car on the far right of the garage. I never noticed the shiny, black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish that was gracefully parked beside a sporty Volvo. It was if the car was calling out for me to just to take a peek at its magnificence.

Rosalie seemed to realize my ogling and let out a small "Hmph."

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I didn't mean to blank out on you." I straightened up and walked over to the vehicle. "It's just that I have this thing for Aston Martin's, and to see one here right in front of me. It's kind of distracting." I heard a soft chuckle coming from the garage door behind me. There, Edward was leaning against the side of the wall, clearly amused by my obvious love of the car. "This would be yours I presume?"

"Who else has such good taste?"

"The looks you must get from people while driving this. I can picture it now, a seventeen year-old driving a car that is worth over six figures."

"I wouldn't talk, who's the nineteen year-old girl driving an unreleased Chevrolet Camaro. The first person in the world to own and drive it, a whole year before anyone else can get there hands on it," he shot back. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way over to inspect the Vanquish myself.

"I've always wanted one of these," I informed, "But I really don't need anymore cars in my collection at the moment." He gave me a quizzical look. I hated to brag, but I already knew he must have some idea of my thoughts. "Along with my Camaro, I have a Bentley GT Continental, a Mercedes McLaren SLR, a 1967 Plymouth GTX Convertible and a Solstice. I'm also restoring an old Ford Mustang."

"Holy crap," Emmett croaked, "I knew Rose was obsessed with cars, but I never met another girl with such a collection of such awesome cars!" I laughed.

"I guess you could say I am a little obsessed."

"A little?" Emmett teased.

"Okay, more then just a little, but what else is there to do when you have an eternity?"

"Okay I can see your point, but where the hell do you keep them all?"

"Since I can only travel with the one, I keep the other four at my house in Ontario."

"You never mentioned you had a house," Rosalie informed.

"It's nothing really. I didn't want anything too flashy. I just liked the area and decided to buy some land and build a house. It consists mostly of my garage and my workshop."

"Workshop?" Rosalie asked. Edward let out a low chuckle and looked up at me. He knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Well when I say I am restoring the Mustang, I mean I have the body and nothing else. I need a lot of machinery to do all this, so my workshop is kind of the ultimate body shop. I will never need the help of a mechanic or anyone else for that matter because I have everything that I could possibly need to build a car." I could see why Edward was laughing, he knew this would make Rose just the teeniest bit jealous. No one could fix cars like Rosalie, until they met me. Sensing Rosalie's obvious envy, Emmett started to pull her away.

"Come on Rose, lets go inside," he offered. She willingly tagged along with him. Before turning the corner though, Emmett looked back and gave me a smile. 'I talk to you later' he mouthed. Talking about cars never seems to bore a guy, no matter how old they are.

"Why do you love Aston Martins so much?" Edward asked after the two left. He and I knew very well that neither of us needed to talk to each other to communicate because of my gift, but it felt more normal to talk.

"I'm not totally sure actually. I think it has something to do with it being built for speed and luxury, but still having a sophisticated but dangerous look. Not many cars can pull off what an Aston Martin can. I think that's what makes me drawn to it, it has the perfect disguise." I didn't know what I was saying until I blurted it out. I was sure that I wasn't the only one that noticed the double meaning to my words. "You'll never let me drive it will you?" I asked to lighten the subject.

"Probably not."

"Hmmph!"

"Well now you know how Emmett feels. He really wanted to take your car for a spin, and you crushed his little dream."

"Oh come on! You know that is not fair. You can't just use your gift against me!"

"Oh like you wouldn't!" he shot back smiling.

"I can't argue with you there." I gave the Vanquish a fleeting look before I made my way over to my Camaro, snagged the keys form the ignition and pressed the automatic lock button. The car let out a beep ensuring its security.

"You know that's not going to stop Emmett if he really wants to take that car for a ride," Edward reminded.

"Oh I am fully aware of that Edward. But you have underestimated me, I'm hurt," I gave a very convincing pained expression and pretended to wipe away the tears. "Do you really think I am going to put all of your powers to waste when I can use them? I can easily know when he decides to steal it, or even read his thoughts. Hell, I can now tell thanks to Jasper when he even has the slightest feeling of mischievousness."

"You're good"

"I know!"


	4. Have You Ever?

_Hey Everyone!! Sorry I took me so long to update, my time was spent studying for exams. _

_I am really sorry to all my readers who have already read chapter four, but I really didn't like the idea of her telling her past so early in the story. So I have replaced it with this new chapter 4, which is nice and long to make up for deleting the old chapter. _

_Anyways I would like to thank NicoleJune for all her help with this chapter. Most of the questions asked were all her ideas__If it wasn't for her this chapter would have most likely sucked with my lack of creativity. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter 4

_Have You Ever?_

I sat on the front steps of my cabin, watching expectantly towards the darkening sky. The slight drizzle fell softly on the ground, creating a peaceful atmosphere. I sighed softly and looked around. The landscape was quite beautiful, especially from the constant rain that fell upon the small town of Mackenzie. I leaned back on the palms of my hands and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

It was not long before I heard the soft footsteps making their way over to me. I kept my eyes closed as the soft footsteps stopped and the person sat quietly beside me. "Peaceful, isn't it," Jasper spoke quietly. I smiled slightly and slowly opened my eyes.

"I never had many opportunities just to relax like this. I never took the time to just sit back and take it all in."

"All it takes is one moment to look back and realize what you've missed out on," his voice smooth and quiet, "When you live as long as we do though, there is always time to sit back and watch." I winced slightly as I looked over at him.

"But if you have lived the way I have, watching the world pass you by, you would understand that standing on the sidelines is not always the best decision," I said grimly. He turned to me slowly, curiously. I chose to let things pass me by. I chose to exclude myself from others. These were the choices I made, the choices I am still living out. I knew that he could feel the turmoil of my emotions that were ready to consume me. It was obvious the pain I had been going through, the pain I'm still in. Thankfully, Jasper isn't able to understand the reasoning behind my emotions. Carlisle is still the only person I ever confided in, knowing my story to some extent. Even so, he will never fully comprehend everything. Hell, sometimes I wonder how I am grasping it all. How am I able to sort through these emotions and still know every reason behind each? I let out a breath of air and looked down. _Not now, _I thought to myself. Suddenly, Jasper laid his hand softly upon mine, and a wave of peacefulness came over me. I looked up and smiled weakly, silently thanking him. He gave me a lazy smirk in return as he leaned back so his back rested against the house.

"You don't have to go through this alone," he whispered.

"I know," I answered in the same hushed tone, "It'll just take some time before…" I trailed off

"Before you feel like you can trust us, before you feel safe."

"Before I can come to terms with everything myself," I answered quietly. My voice barely heard over the soft drizzle.

"I know you don't know us all very well, but we're here for you," he paused, "I can feel what you're going through; nobody should go through that alone," he rolled his head to the side to look me in the eyes. "No one." I was locked in his sincere gaze and immediately dropped my eyes, fearing what he could see in mine. I desperately wanted to believe his words. To be able to trust someone so completely, to tell them everything would be such a relief. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. Not now at least. One day maybe, but not yet.

"Thank you," my voice came out rough with emotion. He gave me another small smile before he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. I mimicked his position and tried to lose myself in the feelings of peace Jasper was sending out. But I couldn't shake the thoughts of me being so open with everyone. Yesterday I was joking with Edward and teasing Emmett, and it felt so right. They saw a side of me that I have never exposed, and it felt nice just to forget my worries and let go. I wondered slightly if it was that easy. To just let go, forget about the pain, and let the real me resurface. Could I allow them into my heart without fearing it getting hurt again? No, they wouldn't hurt me, but I could. I couldn't trust myself enough to allow me to enter _their_ hearts.

"Come on Cam, enough of your worrying," Jasper ordered. I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of jean clad legs. I couldn't stop myself from asking '_When did he get up_?' I craned my neck upwards to meet his eyes and smiled sheepishly. He stuck his hand out towards me and I gratefully grabbed it. He easily helped me out of my sitting position, and led me towards the Cullen house.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and gave me a 'what do you think' look.

"You worry too much Cam. You need to give yourself a break. Come on, your going to have some quality Cullen bonding time," he chuckled. I responded with a small moan, but I still couldn't hide the small smile that was slowly sweeping across my face. I made him tug on my hand a little before I willingly followed him into the large house. Walking into the beautiful home, we were met with a very angry Emmett yelling at the television.

"No, no, no!" he yelled as he jumped from the couch, "That is such a bogus call, he didn't even touch him." I chuckled lightly as we entered farther into the room.

"So much for peace and quiet," I whispered to Jasper. Emmett, over his yelling seemed to have heard me and redirected his attention to me.

"Oh hey Cam!" he smiled. I smiled and gave him a small wave. Jasper led me over to one of the couches and we both sat down, watching Emmett yell at the T.V some more.

After a couple of minutes of this, I leaned over to Jasper. "So this is your idea of Cullen bonding time?" He smiled sheepishly, but Emmett answered for him.

"Cullen bonding time? Why didn't you say anything bro?" he asked. Grabbing the remote he turned the T.V off and yelled up towards the stairs. "Hey everyone!" he screamed, "Cam needs to bond with us, get your asses down here!"

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded.

"Sorry!" he called back embarrassed, but not as much as I was. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? I was perfectly fine watching Emmett curse the referees to hell, but no, here I was, cowering in embarrassment from Emmett's latest outburst.

"Everything will be fine, lighten up," Jasper reassured.

"Did Emmett really have to demand everyone com down here and talk to me? Seriously, now I feel like we are being forced to get to know each other."

"No one's forcing anyone to do anything," Alice chirped as she sat herself on the other side of Jasper, "Don't worry about it, we were all bored anyways, what better way to pass the time then to get to know our newest family member?" she smiled kindly. At that moment, if my heart was beating, it would be going a mile a minute. I never considered myself part of their family before, just a guest.

"Don't act so surprised," Jasper chuckled, "Carlisle would have no other way. He wants you to be a part of our family."

"We all do," Alice added softly. I ducked my head trying to hide my crooked smile. '_A family_' I thought. '_A real family_' Some rational part of my brain was screaming at me to stop smiling, to stop getting my hopes up. The part kept reminding myself that I am not worthy. I would never be worthy of their love, or their friendship. I was a loner, a freak.

"_Cam, stop_," Edward directed his thoughts to me, "_Thoughts_ _like that will only cause you more pain_." I nodded slightly, and looked towards him. Again, I realized I never noticed Edward and Bella's entrance. Everyone seemed to be here. Carlisle was working in the hospital today, but everyone else was seated comfortably around the large room. Even Esme was seated in the corner by the window, silently sketching.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Emmett asked. Everyone turned to me for the answer.

"Don't look at me," I placed my hands up in a defensive position, "This wasn't exactly my idea." I looked, well, more like glared at Jasper. He smiled mischievously at me and leaned over and whispered something into Alice's ear. She looked questioningly up at her husband before a large smile crept onto her face. She let out a loud squeal before turning her attention onto everyone else. I tried to read both of their minds, but they were blocking Edward and I. We shot each other nervous glances, before turning out attention onto Alice. Suddenly, she froze and a faraway look appeared on her face. As quick as it came she was out of it, and dashed up the stairs. All of us looked questioningly at one another, but as soon as she left, she was back. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, she dumped a pile of clothes on the small coffee table.

"Umm, Alice," Bella questioned, "What are you doing?"

"You'll all thank me, believe me," she cryptically answered. Suddenly, she started throwing certain clothes at everyone. I was bombarded with a pair of socks, a long sleeve t-shirt, a hoodie a scarf and pair of mittens. After everyone was given their clothes, Alice was barking orders at us.

"Put them on! Trust me." After some grumbling, everyone had the extra clothes put on.

"Now that we look like idiots, will you please tell us what we are doing?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well since Cam needs to get to know us all, Jasper thought we should do something fun to lighten things up. Thinking about it, I came up with the best idea! Strip 'Have You Ever!" she practically was bouncing as she said this.

"Awesome," Emmett laughed while Bella and I looked horrified.

"This is why we look like marshmallows?" I pointed to myself.

"So the game will last longer, and no one will have to get naked," Jasper reassured. Relief was visible on Bella and my faces.

"So the rules are simple," Alice informed, "We go around in a circle, each one of us asks a 'have you ever' question, and anyone who has removes a piece of clothing. So, who wants to start?"

"I will," Emmett volunteered. He sat there for a moment before his face lit up with an idea, "Have you ever kissed the TV?" His face was so serious, I couldn't take it anymore. I desperately tried to cover my laughs, but ended up snorting loudly. Over my embarrassing snorting, I was able to catch others snickering at Emmett's question.

"You've actually kissed the television?" Bella asked shocked.

"So you're telling me nobody's kissed the TV?" he looked at each one of us, "Seriously guys, I'm the only one?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe the television is getting more action then I am," Rosalie cried out, a huge smirk on her face.

"Emmett, can I ask, what the hell drove you to kiss the poor innocent TV?" Alice snickered. Esme's soft laugh soon filled the air, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Emmett, do you want to tell them, or can I?"

"Do you have to?" he whined.

"Of course! Cam needs to get to know everyone better. Thus, learning why you chose to give your love to the television over me," Rosalie said, feigning anger.

"Fine," he mumbled. A big smile lit up Esme's face and she put her sketchbook on the table beside her.

"Everyone was out on a hunting trip, so it was just me and Emmett home. I was watching the Price is Right, and Emmett decided to join me. We started playing along with the game, shouting off the right prices and yelling at the contestants," She chuckled at the memory, "It was down to the showcase showdown, and each contestant had to give the price of their showcase. Emmett sided with the old lady, while I believed the young man to be right. Well Emmett being Emmett, he wanted to bet on who would win. Our deal was if his contestant won I would give him back his precious X-box. But if my contestant was to win he would have to wash everyone's cars. My contestant over bid, so the old lady Emmett placed his bet on won. I never saw Emmett so happy; he was jumping along with the frail, old woman. Before I knew it, Emmett was kissing the close-up of the lady," she burst out in giggles. My sides felt like they were ready to split open I was laughing so hard. The image of Emmett kissing some 80 year-old lady was forever imprinted in my mind. Looking up I saw Bella practically lying on Edward for support from all her laughing, and Rosalie was hunched over in laughter. The best reaction though was Emmett's. He had slouched so far into the loveseat, from where I was sitting I could only make out a little tuff of hair from behind the pillow he was hiding behind.

"Okay Emmett, take something off," Alice ordered between giggles.

"Fine!" he huffed, bending over and removing one of his socks. He then chucked the sock at the still laughing Edward, his eyes slightly narrowed at his brother, "I nominate Edward next!" Suddenly Edward's laughs were cut off short.

"Fine then, I'll go," he paused for a moment, mulling over what question to ask, "Have you ever…. read the dictionary?" Emmett snorted and leaned back confidently in his chair. Ha, there was no doubt there! Edward looked around the room and landed on me and Jasper. I sheepishly looked down and removed my left mitten. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one to remove a piece of clothing. Jasper had started to take his scarf off when I looked his direction. We both chuckled at the absurdity of the idea of reading the dictionary. As I looked up, Emmett was looking at us in horror.

"What?" I defended. "Boredom makes you do crazy things!" He responded with a roll of the eyes. Angered, I elbowed Jasper. "I'm right aren't I?" I looked up at the blonde vampire waiting for his reply. Instead, Edward broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Cam," he laughed, "For Jasper, reading the dictionary was purely recreational!" A look of embarrassment came over Jasper, and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Here I was thinking that reading the dictionary because I had nothing better to do was embarrassing.

"Next!" Jasper called out, clearly wanting the attention to be shifted off him.

"I'll go!" I volunteered. I had been thinking about what a good question was for a bit, and I finally decided on the perfect one, "Have you ever harassed a telemarketer?"

"Ha! Alice, you are so guilty," Emmett teased. Alice looked up, a small smile creeping its way onto her face.

"It's not my fault I can see their futures," she countered, "Its too good of a gift to waste."

"You told the guy his dog was going to die in three days Alice!" Edward pointed out. I looked at the tiny vampire, mouth agape.

"Seriously?" I breathed.

"Mmmhmm," Rosalie answered. "The best part was when she told him that he'd be the one to run it over!"

"Oh, I wish I was there!" I cried, "That would have been hilarious to see!" Alice grinned at my response and willingly took off her winter hat. I was still laughing hysterically before Alice stepped in.

"Okay, okay, okay," she smirked, "Bella, why don't you go next?" Bella looked up at Alice, her eyes wide with shock. Quickly though, a look of determination and mischievousness washed away the shock.

"Have you ever…. been arrested by the mall police?" she smiled coyly in Alice's direction. I smiled to myself as I realized Bella was getting revenge on Alice. As fast as the smile was on her face, it was wiped off.

"That was one time," Alice argued, "It wasn't even my fault!"

"Oh, so taking the clothes off the mannequin at Macy's wasn't your fault?" Bella countered.

"They didn't have my size in stock, but the outfit on the mannequin was!" she answered.

"That doesn't justify you stripping the mannequin in public and taking the clothes."

"Yes, yes it does."

"There were children watching," Bella pointed out, "Even worse though was you trying to seduce the poor mall cop to get yourself out of trouble."

"Whatever," Alice huffed, removing her scarf and throwing it at a triumphant Bella.

"Okay, so that leaves Rosalie, Alice and I," Jasper informed, "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Rosalie volunteered. She turned to Emmett and smiled mischievously, "Have you ever made out in a police cruiser?" My mouth fell open as I started to look around the room.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Every one of them was taking off a piece of clothing. "You've got to be kidding me," I asked surprised, "So you're telling me I am the only one who hasn't made out in a police cruiser!"

"Sorry Cam," Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"I can't believe this!" I said appalled, "Bella?" She looked up at me, a small smile on her lips. She nodded her head slightly and then looked up at Edward.

"They did it in her father's car too," Emmett blurted out. My jaw slowly dropped as I stared at the two vampires who I thought would be conservative.

"Wow," I said, shock clearly evident in my voice, "I don't think I have ever felt so, so innocent."

"Believe me Cam, its not as glamorous as you think. The backs of cruisers are dirty and smelly from all the criminals. Not really the best spot to make out in," Alice reassured.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better," I answered sarcastically.

"Enough of this," Edward interrupted, "Jasper, why don't you go next?"

"Sure," he replied. Looking around at each of us he suddenly stopped, smiling devilishly, "Have you ever streaked a crowd of people?" Immediately I dropped my face in my hands and started to laugh hysterically. Why did I have to agree to play this game? Through my laughs I was able to hear the others burst out in laughter. Surprised, I looked up to see Emmett removing his sweatshirt and Rosalie taking off a sock. To my right, Alice was peeling off a sock herself.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed, "I'm not the only one!" Everyone turned to me in shock.

"What happened to being innocent?" Emmett laughed. I giggled at the thought and removed the remaining mitten.

"It wasn't my fault some creep took my towel and stole my clothes!" I argued.

"What! Are you being serious?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"It was so funny seeing their faces!" I gushed, "I was attending the University of Michigan, a desperate attempt to make my dull existence a little less boring. One day I actually decided to go for a swim in their indoor pool. That day the men's swim team was practicing, only leaving a couple of lanes open. After my swim I decided to take a shower to get all the chlorine off. Well, during my shower someone stole my towel and my clothing. So here I am naked, debating over running vampire speed to the change room to borrow someone else's towel. But it wasn't my day, someone had locked the door preventing entrance. I had no other escape route other then going through the men's change room. So I decided I might as well make it worth all my trouble and walked in. I ended up walking in on the swim team, a big smile on my face. I went up to the closest guy and asked for his towel. Afterwards, I had half the swim team ask me out on a date," I laughed.

"That's hilarious!" Rosalie yelled, getting up to high five me. I laughed at her enthusiasm and returned the high five. Plonking myself back down beside Jasper I turned to Alice.

"Enough about me, I think it's your turn Alice." She turned her head, one eyebrow raised. I knew she was debating over who she wanted to embarrass more.

"Have you ever eaten glue?" her face a mask of seriousness. I looked over at her in confusion and she winked at me. Suddenly, some movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Emmett was removing his shirt, revealing his muscle shirt underneath. Edward and Bella were stealthily removing their socks, desperately hoping no one would notice. I turned to Jasper to see him also remove his last sock. What shocked me the most though, was seeing Rosalie unzip her sweater and take it off. I sat their in shock as I realized that these grown adults had eaten glue.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You all have eaten glue?" they nodded their heads in agreement, "Why!" I cried.

"I was forced to!"

"I was five!"

"I lost a bet to Emmett!"

"Don't ask." I looked around the room and landed on Emmett, the only one who didn't answer me.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was curious?"

_I had fun writing this chapter (even if it took me forever) and I hope everyone liked it! _


	5. Memory

I'm sorry everyone that I took so long to update

_I'm sorry everyone that I took so long to update. Everything built up and this got pushed aside. It also didn't help that I had no clue of where to go with this chapter. I swear, I must have rewritten this chapter 3 times before I was even remotely happy with it. But I made sure it was extra long to make up for the long wait. Also, this chapter is a little dramatic, so bear with me. _

_I'd like to thank NicoleJune for all her help with this chapter. If it wasn't for her helping me through this, the chapter would have been terrible… plain and simple._

Chapter 5

_Memory_

I breathed in a sigh of relief. The silence that overtook the house was deafening, yet at the same time, soothing. To me, silence was all I ever knew. I would bask in it, day after day, each one blurring into the next. I had known a life full of life and hope, but was dropped into this world of anguish and pain. Silence was the only constant in my life. I lived my life in fear and in vain that one day the pain would dull, even just the slightest. Wishful thinking, but nevertheless, a girl can dream. These last few days had brought so much energy, so much light into my dull and dark life, the comfort of a quiescence mind was overlooked. For the first time in too many years to count, I didn't need the silence to console in. This group of people, so wonderful in there own little way, have given me hope in this existence. Even just for a moment, they were able to dull the heartache. For once, I felt like I belonged. And for that, I was thankful.

I opened my eyes slowly, reveling in the moment. I was cozily tangled in a mess of blankets and pillows that I had lazily strewn about myself earlier that night. Sometime during the wee hours of the morning I decided I wanted to look out at the coming sunrise, and thought it would be best if I could make myself comfortable. Wrapped in a cocoon of the many blankets that I stripped from my bed, I wiggled around to get a more comfortable position. My aggravated grunts and sighs filled the room as I desperately struggled for more room. Exasperated, I threw back my head into the pile of pillows behind me. I lay there for a couple of minutes, taking my surroundings in. Over the past week the cabin I now call home has become my little safe haven. Not often can it be found this quiet, due to my overly social family. Today though, the peace and quiet that was so unusual at the Cullen residence was piercing. The Cullen "kids" were enrolled in Mackenzie Secondary School and regretfully attended during the week. Carlisle, lucky to have the day off, was spending some well deserved time with Esme, hunting a few hours away. Leaving little old me to hold down the fort. Smiling to myself, I tried one last time to free myself from my snug encasement. Successfully freeing my foot, I was able to eventually break out. Laughing at my childish moment, I straightened out and made my way into the kitchen. Jumping carelessly onto the granite counter, I dangled my legs back and forth. I lazily leaned back, the slight patter of the rain on the window my only link to the outside world. I just sat there listening, losing myself within my thoughts. It felt wonderful to just be able to think, without any distractions to pull me away. In times like these, it makes one realize how important it is to take some time out just to relax. To be able to step back and think about your life is a gift within itself. Guidance is a wonderful thing, whether you find it in yourself, or in others. A small smile crept its way onto my face as I decided to do something productive today.

Gracefully sliding down from the counter top I made my way back into the cozy living room. Bunching up the heap of blankets in my arms, I maneuvered myself around the many pillows that were strewn across the floor. I thankfully managed to make my way to the stairs unscathed. Chuckling at my absurdity, I climbed the staircase and headed towards the master bedroom. Bumping the door softly, I carefully backed up into the large room and immediately dumped the mound of blankets onto the floor. Turning around I quickly shot down the stairs at vampire speed to retrieve my pillows. For someone who never sleeps you would think that owning so many pillows was completely unnecessary. But for me, having so many pillows was a great reason to get comfortable and laze around.

Smiling, I strolled over to my sound system and popped in the first CD that I saw. The sound of Imogen Heap's song Headlock streamed through the speakers and I immediately started to hum along. Getting caught up in the song, I was barely able to register that I had remade my bed and folded the other blankets I used until the last chord made its way from the speakers. Rolling my eyes, I started off at the next task at hand, cleaning the bathroom. I was never really an organized person, and my bathroom is a great example of this. As a vampire, having a bathroom isn't all that necessary. Besides taking showers, we really don't have a use for them. But mine, unlike the Cullen's, was a complete mess. I had all my hair products scattered carelessly across the counter, and my curling iron hanging precariously off the side. Sighing, I got to work.

A bottle a Lysol and a couple CD's later, I was singing loudly in the laundry room folding my '_spring fresh'_ clothing. I was happily belting out On the Radio by Regina Spektor, when a heard a muffled chuckle from behind me. Shocked, I turned quickly, abruptly cutting my little performance off. There, grinning hugely was Alice and Jasper. "Um, hi?" I breathed. Jasper was almost doubled over laughing at my response. "Well, a little warning would have been nice," I huffed, my embarrassment slowly turning into anger.

"You should have seen your face!" he was able to blurt out between laughs. I glared menacingly at him, but sadly, it only made him laugh harder. I looked pleadingly at Alice, who was smiling deviously.

"You saw this, didn't you," I accused, my voice going up an octave. She just stood there, smiling up at me. "I can't believe this!" I practically squeaked.

"If you were in my position Cam, you would have done the exact same thing," Alice retorted.

"Oh really?" I spat.

"Admit it Cam, it was pretty funny," Jasper chuckled, giving me a lopsided grin.

"Hmph"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make it up to you," Alice smiled sweetly. I looked warily down at the raven haired beauty, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Okay Alice, shoot."

"I could take you on a tour of the town!" she said, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet.

"Let me guess, and on this tour we would inevitably be going shopping?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Of course!" she laughed cheekily, "A tour isn't complete without shopping! Anyways, it's a perfect for getting to know each other better!" I rolled my eyes at her desperate attempt to convince me, and placed my hands on my hips.

"What makes you think I am going to go that easily?" I laughed deviously as her faced immediately dropped.

"But Caaaamm!" Alice whined.

"Promise me you will never do something like this again," I compromised, "Especially when I am doing something particularly embarrassing."

"Deal," Jasper answered. I looked down at Alice, waiting for her answer.

"Fine," she huffed loudly, "You know what this means though?" she paused for dramatic effect, "More shopping!"

Stepping out of my car, I slowly made my way over to Alice. I was awestruck with this little town. It had a home town vibe to it, automatically making you feel welcome. "Why didn't I think to give you a tour earlier?" Alice asked, upon seeing my reaction.

"Mmm," I mumbled as I took in my surroundings. I vaguely heard Alice chuckle at my response, but was immediately brought back to reality when she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the sidewalk. It was nearing lunch and many people were out and about, bustling their way through the picturesque streets. The rain had just stopped though it was still cloudy out, but it obviously didn't dampen the energetic environment. Little shops and cafés lined the streets and I found myself gushing along with Alice as we peeked in on the many displays. The two of us must have been quite the show as we happily bounced into store after store, our multiple purchases hanging from our arms.

"I can't wait to see you in that outfit," Alice babbled, her enthusiasm palpable.

"Which one?" I giggled, lifting up my multiple bags. Alice's tinkling laugh filled the air, and a few heads turned our way. I smirked knowing the effect we had on humans and started to lead Alice back to my car. We had spent the majority of the late afternoon here shopping, and I thought it was time to head home. I was so glad that I had this chance to get to know Alice. She was unlike any other person I had ever met. She brought out the girl inside of me that had been lost for so long. It was effortless to be friends with her, and I only hoped she felt the same way about me. Lost in thought, I never noticed Alice's sudden stop until I was flung back. Shocked, I turned to my friend ready to demand an answer for stopping. But before I could open my mouth, I followed her gaze. A beautiful display of jewelry lay before our eyes, and I understood Alice's reasoning for wanting a peek. I was never one to flaunt myself with jewelry, but a girl can admire something as beautiful as jewelry.

"Oh Cam, we have to go in!"

"Sure," I agreed hesitantly, "But don't you dare think about buying me anything." Her only reply was a small snort as she walked through the glass door. I soon found myself following her into the quaint store, the small bell above the door signaling my entrance. A small, plump woman stood behind the counter busying herself with paperwork. Her small glasses had fallen and now hung precariously on the end of her nose. She immediately looked up and smiled at Alice and I, and I couldn't help the smile I gave to her in return. Quietly, I made my way over to a small display to my left, Alice following suit. With the small smile still in place, my eyes slowly drifted down at the small collection. We were only standing there for a few seconds before I heard the sound of the woman making her way over to us. Alice and I smiled up at her, and we were met with another bright smile. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for only a second, realizing then that we had "dazzled" the poor woman. She quickly composed herself, and made her way to our sides. She too looked down at the display with a look of admiration upon her face before she redirected her attention back to the two of us.

"Hello dears," the woman cooed softly, immediately reminding me of Esme. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I looked down upon the sweet woman, unsure of my answer. I looked over to Alice who shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Well, I'm new in town and my friend here was taking me on a little tour. We stumbled upon your store and we couldn't help ourselves from getting a better look," I admitted sheepishly. The woman let out a soft chuckle and looked up at me.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to McKenzie," she smiled warmly, and casually stuck her arm out to shake, "I'm Darlene." Timidly, I shook the older woman's hand and shyly looked around. '_Such pretty girls'_ the woman thought. Of course, I couldn't help myself from playing with the hem of my shirt in embarrassment. I had always shown great control in controlling my gift, but Edward's mind reading power seemed to catch me off guard the most. Being able to access Edward's gift, though convenient at times, now opens a whole new world to me. I don't think I could ever get used to the idea of listening on other's personal thoughts.

Suddenly the woman let out a little exclamation and shot over to a little display by the back of the store. My gaze immediately rose from my feet, as I questioningly looked at Darlene. Not finding my answer, I turned my attention to Alice. She looked far from being as confused as I was, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "She has some jewelry she would like us to try on." I raised my eyebrows at Alice questioningly only to be answered with a subtle tap on her head. I rolled my eyes at my ability to be able to make a complete fool of myself.

A small squeak emanated from Darlene as she peeked over her shoulder at us. Alice in turn let out a little giggle of her own and started to walk towards the woman. I sighed, and curiously followed behind my friend. As I made my way over to Alice's side, Darlene risked one last look over her shoulder before she swiftly turned on her heal and faced the two of us. She had something hidden behind her back, but it was obvious it wasn't going to be secret for much longer. She timidly stepped in front of Alice and quietly asked her to place her wrist out. She expertly revealed a thin diamond bracelet that had small light pink diamonds placed throughout. My eyes grew wide as I took the beautiful bracelet in. The woman had just met us, but she had captured the essence of Alice in a single piece of jewelry. Alice too had a look on her face that clearly expressed that she too was thinking along the same lines as me. "Just what I thought," Darlene sighed happily.

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered, a small smile creeping its way onto her lips.

"Forget about what I said Alice, you have to buy that!" I exclaimed.

"You think so?" she replied, her eyes focused solely on her wrist.

"Well if you don't, I'll be dragging Jasper down here bright and early tomorrow morning to buy it for you," I said as I place my hands on my hips. The small smile that was on her lips before was nothing compared to the full blown smirk she was giving me as she launched herself at me, successfully pulling me into a fierce hug. I laughed at her enthusiasm and gently hugged her back. But the sound of Darlene softly clearing her throat brought us down from Alice's shopping high. Sheepishly, Alice released me from her vice grip and smile sweetly at the woman. Darlene smiled warmly in return, and turned her back to us once more.

"I have had this necklace for some time now, but I haven't had the heart to sell it. Not until I found the perfect person for such a beautiful piece," she spoke, her back still facing us, "When you walked through that door, I found the reason for why I waited so long." She slowly turned around, her hands behind her back. "Turn around dear," she kindly ordered. Curious and a little wary, I slowly turned and faced the entrance. I could feel the woman come up behind me, her warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I could hear her soft heartbeat, and the blood that pulsated through her veins. I blocked all these things out, and focused on her mind to find my answers. "_This is perfect. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl"_ she kindly thought. I was clearly surprised by this woman and her immediate kindness towards Alice and me. Most humans automatically shy away from vampires, and this was indeed not what was expected. Darlene gently pulled my hair away from my neck and softly laid the necklace onto the exposed skin. I heard the soft click of the clasp and Darlene back away. I slowly turned around to face this amazing woman to see a look of happiness dance across her features. "I knew it," she squealed lightly. I turned to Alice to get her opinion, to be met with a huge smile.

"Wow," she clapped happily, "Cam, its perfect!" I rolled my eyes playfully at her behavior and turned my attention back to Darlene. Still smiling, she swiftly grabbed a small mirror that was on a nearby table.

"As soon as I saw you I knew this was the necklace for you. It's an antique, quite old," she chuckled and tore her eyes away from my neck, "Listen to me, I'm blubbering. You might as well have a look at it for yourself," she laughed as she held up the mirror for me too see. But as soon as my eyes landed on the gorgeous necklace that hung beautifully on my neck, I gasped in shock. A dead feeling coursed through me, and I felt my stomach lurch. I wanted to dry heave and rip the antique pearl necklace off. My mind immediately went back to a memory I had pushed away, dreading everything that it meant.

I was standing in a beautifully furnished hotel room, decorated to the fashion of the mid 1800's. I stood in front of a full length mirror admiring the beautiful gown _he_ had just bought me. My hair was pinned up in tight curls on the top of my head and a diamond pin held it all together. For one of the first times, I had truly felt beautiful. I was finally worthy of _his_ love. Tonight I would not have to wonder why _he_ had chosen me, of all people. Tonight, I could amount to _his_ perfection, _his_ grace. I glanced once again at the mirror and did a small twirl, only to see my gown flare out and my curls bounce lightly. I cocked my head to the side, getting one last look before we had to leave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw _him_ walk up behind me. I shivered in delight as he gently caressed my collarbone with his hands, and kissed the tender spot on my neck. His hands moved slowly down my sides and his lips explored my neck further. "You look amazing, love," he whispered gently in my ear. I closed my eyes in contentment, and leaned back on the man I loved. His hands suddenly left their spot on my hips, and came up to my neck a few seconds later. This time though, they held something in them. "I have a surprise for you," he purred once again into my ear. I heard the soft click and opened my eyes. There, resting perfectly on my snow white neck was the most beautiful string of pearls I had ever seen. Everything about it was perfect. From the way they shone in the dimly lit room, or the way the gold sparkled when I would move my neck.

"It's perfect," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I slowly reached up and caressed the beautiful piece of work. I slowly turned around to face this amazing man. I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me. "I love you," I said breathlessly into his neck.

"Anything for you, my love," he murmured to me as he placed his face into my hair.

I almost broke out sobbing at the memory. I had to choke back the large lump that was forming in my throat, the way it always did when I thought of _him. _ I hated the way _he_ made me feel. I wanted to strip myself of my clothing and scrub myself till I was clean, clean of _him._ I hated how he could have this effect on me! I shivered slightly from the idea and began to panic even more. My eyes were wide and my lip was trembling. I looked around at my surroundings, to only be met with two pairs of wide, surprised eyes. "I, I can't do this," I choked out pathetically. I started to claw at the necklace, desperately trying to unlatch the dreadful thing. Startled, Darlene quickly rushed to my side and expertly undid the pearl necklace and pulled it from my neck. I almost sighed in delight, but I was too hysterical to do so. "I, I have to go, I can't be here," I said, my voice cracking with emotion.

"What, wait!" Alice spoke quickly, concern coating her words, "Cam, what's wrong? You need to calm down." Her eyes, filled with worry and surprise met mine, and she softly placed her hand on my forearm. Immediately, I flinched at her touch and started to back away. A look of hurt came over her, and I automatically regretted my action. But I couldn't stay here, I needed to get away. The ache in my heart was tearing away at me, that single memory eating its way through me. Darlene looked as shocked as Alice at my behavior. Thinking on my feet, I quickly shoved my car keys into Alice's hand. Before Alice could open her mouth, I whispered an apology as I rushed from the small jewelers. I was able to hear Alice quietly reassuring the poor woman, trying in vain to explain my little performance. But I was too far gone to care. All that was on my mind was getting out of there, to get out of the public eye. I ran as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the questioning glances I was receiving. I knew I couldn't go back to my car; I couldn't let Alice see me like this. I had no clue where I was going, I just let my legs carry me.

I was quickly able to reach the end of the town and run into the cropping of trees nearby. I made my way over to a tree and slowly sank down to the damp ground. I had not felt this terrified in years. I placed a hand over my mouth as a painful sob wracked my body. A little voice inside my head screamed for me to stop, to gain control. It was pathetic to let _him_ have control over me in this way. Lowering my head to rest on my knees, I let the pain have me. Broken, anguished cries tumbled from my lips as I fought with myself. My hands were trembling and I felt like I was losing grip on everything. I wrapped them around my middle, trying feebly to stop the heartache. The necklace only resembled the one I had once loved, but it was enough to open the floodgates. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly. I sat there motionless, breathing in and out, lost in my own little world. Every few minutes a painful sob would pierce the silence, breaking my Herculean efforts to gain control. I just sat there, letting the pain take me. What else could I do? The pain was always creeping below the surface, just waiting to be released. I existed day after day trying to repress these feelings, these memories. And what for? To be caught off guard and brought to my knees by a simple gesture. The pain ruled my life, whether I liked it or not.

I wasn't completely sure of how long I was sitting there until a soft breeze rustled my hair. Opening my eyes for the first time in hours, I realized how late it had gotten. The moon hung low in the sky indicating the coming dawn. Slowly, I rose from my spot on the ground and robotically started to walk home. With one arm wrapped around my middle, I started to consider what all of this meant. I had tried so damn hard to have a normal, relatively happy existence with the Cullen's. I was able to call these people my friends, my family. But my past is inevitably going to become a wedge between us. I try and I try, and it always amounts to nothing. The memory of _him_ is going to be there, driving me closer and closer to the edge. How about the next time I am innocently living my life when another memory is going to resurface? How will I be able to explain things without someone getting more then just a little curious about my past?

I sighed angrily and ran my hand through my hair. I was already nearing home and I had no clue to how I was going to explain what had happened. Lying to them wasn't an answer, nor was acting like nothing happened. I knew I could use Bella's power to my advantage, successfully blocking Edward and Jasper from getting too much information. But even just thinking about it made my stomach drop. But as I thought about it, the answer seemed clearer. The dull numbness creeping its way throughout me was my answer. My thoughts are already jumbled as it is, a blessing in its own little way. So as I stumbled carelessly into the front drive that led to the Cullen's house, I let the numbness soothe me. I allowed myself to be a shell, void of any emotion. My choice was decided. I know I risked so much by hiding my past but I couldn't possibly consider revealing anything, not just yet.

I wrapped my arms around my middle tighter as I made my way into the clearing. The house lights lit up the front yard, casting long shadows across the wet grass. The gravel beneath my feet crunched loudly as I neared the house. I prayed silently that my footfalls would go unnoticed. But luck was not on my side.

"Cam?" Alice's usually cheery voice was soft and guarded. Behind her stood Jasper, a look of worry and concentration etched on his features. The sound of Alice's voice must have alerted the others, and seconds later, I was face to face with eight vampires.

"Oh dear, we were so worried," Esme cooed, "You had Alice for quite a scare." I swallowed hard, trying to sooth the lump in my throat. I never intended to bring worry to this family. The guilt from my actions started to build up, and I soon found my control wavering. But I refused to let my emotions show through. I quickly dug my nails into my palm in an effort to maintain my composure.

"What happened?" Emmett asked quietly. I looked up at him, sure that my eyes were void of anything. I let my arms fall limp beside me, and I gave him an impartial look.

"Come on everyone, lets give Cam some space," Carlisle suggested, obviously aware that I was not going to answer any questions. I allowed my lips to curve into a small smile to calm everyone's nerves, and I slowly turned to leave.

"This isn't good," Edward whispered to Jasper when he thought I was far enough away not to hear.

"I know," he replied solemnly.

_So there it was! I know it might seem slightly confusing in parts, but I will eventually reveal the answers in coming chapters. _


	6. You're Not Alone

Breaking Point

**I am so sorry about the long delay. Things have been so hectic I barely am at home anymore. Between work, school and training for my second job, writing has been pushed aside. Now that school is out I should be able to write more. But I am looking for a Beta to help translate my ideas and plan out where this story is going. PM me if you would like to be my Beta!!**

**Sorry for my rambling! Enjoy **

Chapter 6

_You're Not Alone_

_Previously:_

"_What happened?" Emmett asked quietly. I looked up at him, sure that my eyes were void of anything. I let my arms fall limp beside me, and I gave him an impartial look._

"_Come on everyone, lets give Cam some space," Carlisle suggested, obviously aware that I was not going to answer any questions. I allowed my lips to curve into a small smile to calm everyone's nerves, and I slowly turned to leave._

"_This isn't good," Edward whispered to Jasper when he thought I was far enough away not to hear._

"_I know," he replied solemnly._

I walked haphazardly down the small pathway that led to my cabin, keeping up my little façade perfectly. It hurt to know that I was causing the family unnecessary concern, but to be honest, it felt nice to be cared about. For someone who lived in isolation for almost a century I never got to experience such kindness.

I was halfway down the path when I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me. Ignoring them, I kept up my pace. I was in no mood for games, and I wanted nothing more then to be curled up in my bed. I would never be able to find solace in sleep, but that never stopped me from enjoying the comfort that a bed provided.

"Cam," a voice calmly called from behind. Closing my eyes in aggravation, I kept moving. The footsteps behind me started to quicken and soon overtook mine. There Jasper stood, now successfully blocking my path and gaining my complete attention. I refused to lock eyes with him, almost fearing what I might find in them. I kept my eyes from landing on anything but him. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I was to see how he truly felt about me at this very moment. My eyes rested on a small stone a few feet away from me, and I desperately tried to focus all my attention on it.

"Cam," he whispered softly, his voice thick with concern. He slowly cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my downcast gaze. I had no other choice but to look up and meet those expressive eyes. Instead of being filled with the disappointment or anger I was so sure of, they were soft and kind. At that moment, I was filled with so much joy and so much pain that I felt ready to explode from holding it all in. The brotherly love that Jasper radiated was tangible and I couldn't believe how fast that, not only Jasper, but the rest of the Cullen's let me into their hearts.

I bit my lip hard to keep myself from crying out, but was able to keep eye contact with him. He cocked his head to the side, and removed his hand from my chin, only to tenderly replace it by holding my hand. Looking down at his hand, now entwined with mine, I wanted nothing more then to tell him everything. Tell him about my past, my pain. But as soon as that thought registered, my mind reeled. My body reacted immediately, and I soon found myself pulling away from his grasp. He was still blocking my way into my cabin, leaving me with only one other option. Tuning swiftly on my heel, I stalked off towards the forest edge.

Expertly weaving my way through the underbrush, the lights from the house were quickly becoming small specks in the dark foliage. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I tried desperately to control myself, but something inside me snapped. As I thought about it, the more it aggravated me. No matter what I do, no matter how long I live, I will always be living in fear. I knew that somewhere, _he_ was reveling in this fact. Knowing that his actions have caused so much pain in my life must give _him_ some sort of twisted pleasure. But these past years I was successfully able to push aside the memories and the pain that accompanied them, and I was able find satisfaction in that. In my mind, I was winning. I was gaining control over my life, no longer fearing the man I _once_ loved. But in the end, I will never be able to deny that it will always be there with me, tainting my memories. Those fears, lurking just beneath the surface, prepared to consume me fully with my pain and suffering.

Why did my past have to haunt and terrorize me so?

"Leave me alone Jasper," I whispered harshly. I kept walking as I turned my head just enough to see his approaching figure.

"No," he shot back, his voice if possible, was even more menacing then my own, "Something is wrong Cam, I am not going to sit back and watch it eat you from the inside." I clenched my jaw angrily and kept up my swift pace. His observation cut me deep, but I had no intention of letting him know this. My emotions though were getting out of control, and I was finding it harder and harder to keep them from him.

"Just let me be," I said through my teeth, my gaze focused on the path ahead of me, "I need to be alone right now."

I immediately quickened my pace and fell into a good stride. But no matter how fast I could run, it seemed I never could outrun my problems.

His hand, hard and smooth, effortlessly caught my forearm and held tight. My body twisted, and I came face to face with those caramel eyes. My anger flared and I ripped my arm from his grasp forcefully.

"What is your problem?" I sneered.

"What is my problem? Cam, I am trying to help you, believe it or not," his voice lowered, returning to its soothing tone, "No matter how much you delude yourself into thinking that you can hide from your problems, you can't. You may be able to numb the pain, but all it takes is to look into your eyes to know the truth. You're hurting."

Angered and a little shocked, I took a step away from him.

"Would you like a round of applause? You have just uncovered my deep dark secret! But tell me Jasper, what does it matter?" I snapped, my voice oozing with the frustration I was feeling, "I have been hurting for a hell of a long time, and I have dealt with it on my own terms. So why should let you help me when I can sure as hell cope with it on my own!" Turning, I stomped away from him.

"That's just it Cam! You never let anyone close enough to even consider helping you. You closed yourself off from the world and let the pain control you," his voice was surprisingly closer then I expected with the distance I had tried to put between us. I growled in annoyance and spun around. Catching Jasper off guard, he sputtered to a halt a few inches away from me.

"Is that what you think?" I practically screamed, "Do you think that I even had the choice?" I breathed, "Who are you to say things like that! You have no clue as to what I have gone through, what pain I face every day because of my past. Do you even think I had the option of finding someone to console in when I was practically catatonic?" I paused, my body now shaking from the amount of emotion I was now trying to contain. A broken sob escaped my lips, and I immediately placed a hand over my mouth to smother the sound. I stood still for a moment, trying desperately to calm my hysterical self. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and crushed me to his chest. I stood there for a moment unresponsive, clinging desperately to the last strings of strength I had.

"Shhh, its okay Cam," Jasper soothed, "Its okay to cry."

At his words, the last of my walls fell down. I wrapped my arms around him with all of the strength I could muster, as if he was the only thing that would keep me grounded. Resting my face in the crook of his neck, I released all of the emotion that had agonizingly built up. I cried uncontrollably in his arms, finally able to find my release. As each sob painfully wracked my body, if even possible, he would hold onto me tighter. His gentle voice would whisper reassuring words into my ear, rubbing calming circles on my back.

Together, we waited out the storm. He held me, waiting patiently as my sobs eventually turned to hushed whimpers. Even afterwards, after my breathing evened out and I was finally able to control myself, his hold on me was as strong as ever.

Moving my head so that my forehead rested on his shoulder, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I breathed quietly.

Stepping back, Jasper rested both of his hands on my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You're never alone," his voice, though quiet, rang with sincerity, "And whether or not you are ready or not to tell us what's wrong, I am still going to be here."

I nodded mutely and weak as it was, I smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you back home," he said as he held out his hand for me to take. A little reluctantly, I placed my hand in his and followed silently as he led me to the cabin.

"Jasper," I whispered just before we reached the forest's edge.

"Hmm?"

"Can this… can this stay between the two of us, just for now?" He moved his head to look at me, his face skeptical.

"There are things that you can't hide forever," he replied quietly.

I looked up at him, registering his words and nodded slowly.

Taking in a large breath of air, I stepped out of the protective cover of the trees and into the clearing. Jasper still had his hand planted firmly in mine as I made my way to my cabin. I could now hear the hushed voices of the family coming from inside of the house, but none of their words registered. I was too wrapped up in my own mind, trying to sort all this new information. My mind was literally on overdrive, analyzing and processing what had happened and what was to come. I had not felt this vulnerable in _years, _and I absolutely loathed the feeling. I picked up my pace, not liking the openness of the yard. I stepped towards the cabin, when I felt the slight tug of Jasper's hand.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" he asked softly, almost pleadingly. I hesitated, debating if I should follow my heart or be logical. I knew I should play it smart and retreat to my cabin. But I couldn't deny the comfort Jasper provided and the growing trust I had in the family. Biting my lip, I decided upon my answer.

"Lead the way," I said quietly, a smile gently tugging at the corners of my mouth. A huge grin broke out on Jasper's face and he eagerly pulled me towards the house.

Opening the door quietly, Jasper casually pulled me in. Biting my lip, I resisted the urge to look up. I kept my eyes placed firmly at my feet and ever so slowly maneuvered myself behind Jasper's shoulder. Sighing heavily, Jasper turned to look at me out of the corner of his eye. No matter my logic from before, I was starting to regret my decision. I was utterly embarrassed of what happened earlier and I wanted nothing more then the polished wooden floor below me to swallow me whole.

I could feel the multiple pairs of eyes that bored into my back as Jasper led me into the living room. What unnerved me the most though, was the looming silence that overtook the ever lively household. It ate away at me, egging me further and further into despair. I couldn't stand the fact that I was the one who was making their lives uncomfortable. They shouldn't have to bring their lives to a standstill just to worry about my damn mental frailty.

Sitting down on the cozy leather loveseat, I curled my legs under me. I immediately went to work desperately trying to find something to capture my attention. Suddenly, the loose string from my shirt never looked better. I tried to look casual as I toyed with the piece of material, never once looking up at my surroundings, or even yet, those who surrounded me.

The slight dip in the cushions alerted me that Jasper had joined me. Whether I liked it or not, I knew exactly who was in the room with me. Not only could I smell them, but I could sense each and everyone's gift. I knew Alice was sitting by the window on my right, closest to Jasper. Edward and Bella were perched on the bottom two steps on the staircase, and Esme stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Carlisle had left for work earlier, and Rosalie could care less about what was happening. Lastly, Emmett was unusually stoic as he leaned on the wall opposite of the me.

We must have sat there for almost an hour in complete silence. I never once let my eyes stray anywhere else then from that damn piece of string.

As I sat there, my mind wandered. I thought about my options and how I could explain myself.

I sighed in aggravation and glared at my hands. "I don't know what to do," I admitted softly, my gaze still planted firmly on my hands. Hesitantly, I raised my eyes to meet the ones around me. I first met Jasper's, and slowly moved to meet Alice's. Her large, doe like eyes, were filled with unshed emotion. "I never, _never_ intended to cause any unnecessary concern. I thought I would be fine, that I could live my life," I said, my voice slowly getting louder.

I looked up to Alice then, pleading with my eyes for her to understand. "Alice, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't expect for that to happen, there was no way to know. That necklace, no matter how insignificant it may be, to have such an effect on me is unbelievably pathetic and it troubles me beyond belief. I know I hurt you today Alice. You have been the first person I have ever truly wanted to be friends with. And just when I go and gain your trust, I ruin everything," I whispered.

Alice just sat there frozen, her face a mask of forgiveness. She went to get up, but I motioned for her to stay seated.

"I know that every one of you wants to know exactly what happened to me. To know the reasoning behind my actions, my behavior," I swallowed hard and lowered my gaze to my folded hands. "I hate that I had to hide my past, to lie to all of you day after day. You all deserve some sort of explanation," I sucked in a large gasp of air, preparing myself. I unconsciously wrapped my hands around my middle and stared blankly off ahead of me.

"My first and only mistake I will forever regret is giving myself completely and unconditionally to love. I let myself love another, to put all my trust in him. I had no doubts in the feelings I had, and those he reciprocated," I breathed in, "It was absolute bliss. I couldn't believe that after becoming such a vile monster that I could be blessed with this man who loved me completely for who I was. But I was wrong, so terribly wrong. He turned out to not be the man I fell in love with," I choked out.

"Cam, stop," Alice spoke, her voice filled with sorrow. Walking up to me, she took the spot on the couch between Jasper and me. Taking my hand she looked determinedly into my eyes. "Cam, I want you to know that you don't need to tell us what happened. We all have parts of our past that we want to hide. It's obvious that you still aren't truly okay with sharing your past with us, and that's fine. And it is unbelievably selfish of us to force you into something you aren't comfortable with. Until you are sure of your decision to tell us, we can all respect your choice and wait until the time comes."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. And for the first time all day, I smiled the most genuine smile I could muster. Leaning over, I embraced Alice as tightly as I dared. A small giggle escaped her as she responded to my hug enthusiastically.

"Thank you," I whispered for only her to hear. Letting go, she leaned back and smirked. She mouthed '_anytime_' before she turned her attention onto the rest of the family.

Turning my head, I glanced around the room. Bella was leaning up against Edward and smiled gently when she caught my gaze. Esme was smiling brightly from the doorway looking at the scene before her. Emmett waved joyfully as he climbed the stairs, determined to persuade his indifferent wife to come downstairs. I risked a peek at Jasper, only to be met with an extremely cocky smile. I cocked an eyebrow at his expression, which only made his smile grow wider.

"Well I was planning on telling you 'I told you so,' but I think I will refrain myself to save you the embarrassment," he teased.

My jaw dropped in shock as I watched his body shake with silent laughter. A few chuckles were heard around the room, and I uncharacteristically crossed my arms over my chest angrily and poked my tongue out at him.

After his laughter subsided to a few chuckles here and there, trying to hide my smile, I looked over at Jasper as menacingly as possible.

"Are you done?" I said in a voice that was definitely not as angry as I would have hoped. As Jasper tried to sober himself, I couldn't help but laugh at how he was unable to subdue his chuckles. Letting him have his fun, I rolled my eyes at him and tapped my fingers impatiently.

When I thought he had enough fun at my expense, I asked the question that I desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"So what do I do now?" I asked nervously, "Where do we go from here?"

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment before he moved his gaze back to me.

"You need a distraction," he said, a smile brightening his features.

"A distraction?" I asked warily.

"Something that will help keep your mind off everything."

"And what do propose I do?" I questioned. I was still a little wary, especially with that smile still plastered on his face.

"You come to school with us, of course!" Alice screeched.

And if it was even possible for a vampire, my face paled.

**I know this chapter wasn't my favourite, and it took me forever to get somewhat post-able. But I would appreciate if I could get some constructive criticism to better the plot. If you have any questions, ask away! **


End file.
